


(Please) Kiss Me Tonight

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Years Eve, New Years Eve Kiss, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Party, Pining Idiots, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Cas was in love with his best friend.Isn't that how it always goes?Boy meets boy.Boy falls in love with boy.Other boy is straight.But Cas is willing to follow Dean anywhere.Which is how he ended up at a party on New Year's Eve, watching Dean dance and flirt with Lisa Braedon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	(Please) Kiss Me Tonight

Cas was in love with his best friend. 

Isn't that how it always goes? 

Boy meets boy. 

Boy falls in love with boy. 

Other boy is straight. 

But Cas is willing to follow Dean anywhere. 

Which is how he ended up at a party on New Year's Eve, watching Dean dance and flirt with Lisa Braedon.

Cas was not a party person. 

He loved books, and bees, and watching TV shows late into the night. 

He did not go to parties. 

Unfortunately, Dean was a party person, or at least he pretended to be. 

(Cas knew that Dean only put up with these parties to seem cooler, to make people think he was straight.)

(Dean wasn't. That was probably one of the more painful things about Dean and Cas's friendship. It could develop into something more, but Dean was in love with Lisa Braedon.)

Cas ached to go home, but he was Dean's ride, if Dean wasn't staying over with Lisa, and he couldn't just abandon Dean. 

Cas leans against a wall, staring at his shoes, hoping nobody came up to him. 

(His social skills were at an even zero. Dean was the exception.) 

(Dean was always the exception, but that's not the point.) 

"1 MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT!" Someone screams. 

Cas presses himself further into the wall, taking a sip of the punch before making a face. 

Of course it's spiked. 

"10!" The crowd chants. 

Cas sets his cup down, hoping nobody notices him alone in the corner, too hung up on Dean to find somebody. 

"9! 8! 7!" 

Cas didn't want to watch this, he didn't want to watch the love of his life kiss someone else. 

"6! 5! 4!" 

Hands wrapped around Cas's wrist. 

"3! 2! 1!"

The person spins Cas to face them, and they kiss Cas, right as the fireworks go off. 

Cas breaks the kiss, and backs up, hitting a table, ready to lay the person out, when he finally places the face. 

"Dea... Dean." Is all Cas can say. He's frozen. 

***

Dean is in love with his best friend. 

That's just how it's been. 

He met Cas. 

He slowly fell, and by slowly, he meant he tumbled down a hill head first. 

There was no stopping it, but it wasn't like Dean was complaining. 

Cas had always been there, for Dean's mother dying when Dean was five, for when John threw Dean out for being bi, for the good, for the bad. 

But Dean knew that Cas loved him too. 

Or at least he was pretty sure. 

80% sure. 

60%. 

Okay, maybe 55%, but still. 

So Dean formulated a plan. 

He would invite Cas to a party, and they would both get a little drunk, and have a amazing time, and then at midnight he would kiss Cas. 

It was a foul proof plan. 

Except Dean forgot about one thing. 

His ex. Lisa. 

Dean went out with her for a year, but broke it off because he was hung up on Cas. 

Lisa was a bit clingy though, and at every party she would do her best to get back together with him. 

(Dean didn't actually think Lisa was that into him, she just liked making other guys jealous.)

Dean and Cas got to the party thirty minutes late, and immediately were separated as Lisa pulled Dean towards the room where the music was loudest. 

Dean saw Cas, out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall, looking sadly at Dean, and Dean wishes he could do something, go to him, but everytime he made a move to leave, Lisa would grab his hand, and start grinding on him, or something else that made him horribly uncomfortable. 

"1 MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT!" 

Dean needed to get away, he needed to get to Cas. 

When Lisa turned around to talk to a friend, Dean slipped away, heading straight for Cas, weaving in and out of people. 

"10! 9! 8! 7!"

He saw Cas look at the floor, and Dean felt his heart break. 

"6! 5! 4!" 

Dean reaches out and grabs Cas's wrist. 

"3! 2! 1!" 

Cheers rise from the crowd, but Dean doesn't notice, as he's too busy kissing Cas, for the first time. 

Cas pushes him away, and looks ready to start crying, but freezes. 

"Dea...Dean?" 

Dean smiles. 

"Happy New Year, Cas." 

Cas lets out a gasp, and moves closer to Dean, kissing him on the lips. 

"Happy New Year." Cas murmurs. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY LOVELY READERS!!!!!
> 
> 2020 WAS ABSOLUTE SHIT BUT I HOPE THAT YOU GOT TO READ A LOT OF EXCELLENT FANFICTION AND EVEN THOUGH WE WERE CHEATED BY OUR SHITSHOW OF A FINALE, WE ARE BETTER THAN THAT, AND ALSO BETTER THAN W*NCESTIES (WHO ARE FIGHTING BACK AND ITS SUPER FUCKING WRONG IF YOU SHIP WINCEST PLEASE DONT) 
> 
> ANYWAYS I HOPE WE ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC 2021!!!! 
> 
> xx


End file.
